JAKE is backbut something happened
by bher94
Summary: JAke came back from romania and he stars to go out with miley....but something happened to him...he migh be dead!
1. Chapter 1

**Jake is back**

**Chapter 1**

**" Miley, Jake is coming back tomorrow...what are you going to do!! "**

**" Lily i think i should tell him that im Hannah Montana... "**

**" No! you cant do that!!!!!!!!! why don't you guys have a kiss, thats way better and safer!**

**" But, i feel like i should tell him everything"**

**" your not even going out with him"**

**" but , i will by tomorrow! "**

**" ahhhhh, i cant wait...omg omg omg...!!!! "**

**(Next Day)**

**"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...jake ryan, can i have your autograph...!!! uhhhhhhhhh Jake can you kiss me...ahhhhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhh rahhhhhh omgomg..!!!!!"**

**" Lily how am i ever going to talk to him NOW! "**

**" um...**_in class maybe!_**"**

**" yea,lets do that ...NOT "**

**"im serious"**

**" so was I"**

**(school is over...everyone is at the beach)**

**" pssst...pssst...PSSST...MILEY"**

**"huh.. jake what are you doing here"**

**" Miley, i came to see you"**

**" why!"**

**" Fine i'll leave"**

**" No wait, sorry jake i didnt mean it like that"  
**

**"i Know...GOTTCHA"**

**" hey, ill get you back"**

**" anyway i was hoping and wonder if you would like to go out with me"**

**" WOULD I...OFF COURSE I woul-**_d...I mean yea...ok_**"**

**"great ( jake leans over and holds miley gentle while he kisses her forhead...MIley leans on his strong chest as he kisses her) lubb ya...see you later"**

**"(in mileys mind)-omg omg omg ...Jake ryan KISSED ME...ME...ME ...MILEY stewert"**

**-ring...ring...ring..ring..-**

**"hello is lily thier"**

**"yea hold on...LILY get your butt down here.. its miley"**

**" im coming"**

**" Hello miley...did you hear what happened to jake"**

**" wait...what he was just with me"**

**" well its all over the news"**

**"what Happened"**

**" IS he dead"**

**" **_**maybe..."**_

_**----**_

_**well how u liked it rite a review plz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jake is back**

**Chapter 2**

**" Lily what happened!"**

**" Jake was found beaten in an alley"**

**" how...he was with like a half hour ago.."**

**"I dont now"...**

**Jakes POV**

**Well today im going to visit miley! Thier she is soaking the sun up.**

**SO i ask miley to go out with me she said yes i was really excited.**

**Any way i was walking down a short cut to my home which was a alley. **

**and out of no were this blonde kid comes up to me...he looked liked mileys old bf...i think**

**his name was william..yea william. HE looked at me and said.Look jake mileys mine and if if u go out with her i swear ill either hurt her or U. Then he punched me and kicked me.And i fought back buti didnt know wut happened i just blacked out.**

**( back to lily's and mileys conversation)**

**" mIles im sure hes ok just wacth the news"**

**" the news isnt good enough"**

**"its better than nothing u noe"**

**" i know but lily he asked me out and i said yes and no u say hes almost dead"**

**" i didnt say he was alm- wait he asked u out, y didnt u tell me omg i cant belive he asked u out!"**

**" i dont feel in the mood to be happy wright now"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake is back**

**Chapter 3**

**"Miles you cant be sad forever"**

**"wacth me"**

**" Lily you think they will let us go see him in the hospital"**

**"i dont know."**

**" are you thinking what im thinking"**

**" that we need to buy more cheese"**

**" no! i say that we go visit him"**

**"ok...but lets get chips on the way'**

**"who cares about chips! lets get dress in black"**

**( after lily and miley are dressed and they got to hte hospital)**

**" ok wut know'**

**' lets go threw that vent'**

**" are you crazy"**

**" maybe i dont noe"**

**( miles and lily go through the vent and they find thier way to jakes room, the room is fulled with sercurity guards)**

**" great what now"**

**" i noe follow me"**

**(miley is putting lilly on top of her shoulders and a big suit so they can look like guards)**

**" this will never work"**

**" yes it will"**

**"no"**

**"yes"**

**"no"**

**"whatever lets go, aww thier he is"**

**" omg they made a big deal of a little scab on his face"**

**"its not a little scab, its a peacie of skin and flesh of blood from him"**

**'when u put it that way it sounds bad"**

**"cuz it is"**

**"psst...psst...JAKE"**

**'huh what ur my guard not miley go away"**

**(he just woke up)**

**"it is miley u bum"**

**"what are you guys doing here"**

**"fine we'll leave"**

**"no, wait i didnt mean it like dat"**

**" i know i told ill get u "**

**"hahahaahahaha"**

**"very funny'**

**(knock-kncok-kncok)**

**The real guards open the door and a women yells out. thats them thier the ones who went trough the vents.**

**"uh-oh"**

**"RUN!"**


End file.
